The present disclosure is related generally to the field of dental treatment. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to methods, devices, and systems for dynamically remodeling virtual gingival tissue to better accommodate gingival tissue changes from orthodontic tooth movement, changes in oral hygiene, periodontal surgery, dental compression, and/or dental eruption, among other changes.
Many dental treatments involve repositioning misaligned teeth and changing bite configurations for improved cosmetic appearance and dental function. Orthodontic repositioning can be accomplished, for example, by applying controlled forces to one or more teeth over a period of time. Through repositioning and other changes that can take place in an individual's mouth, the contour of the gingiva can change.
An example of orthodontic repositioning that can occur can be through a dental process that uses positioning appliances for realigning teeth. Such appliances may utilize a thin shell of material having resilient properties, referred to as an “aligner” that generally conforms to a patient's teeth but is slightly out of alignment with the initial tooth configuration.
Placement of such an appliance over the teeth can provide controlled forces in specific locations to gradually move the teeth into a new configuration. Repetition of this process with successive appliances in progressive configurations can move the teeth through a series of intermediate arrangements to a final desired arrangement.
Such systems typically utilize materials that are light weight and/or transparent to provide as a set of appliances that can be used serially such that as the teeth move, a new appliance can be implemented to further move the teeth. As the teeth move, and/or other changes occur, the contour of the gingival tissue surrounding the teeth may change. Additionally, the junction between the gingiva and the tooth (the “gingival line”) can change.
Some appliances may be designed according to a model of a patient's gingival line, where the gingival line is associated with a cut line of the appliance. When the gingival line changes, the appliance may not fit as originally designed with respect to the gingiva. Such fit may potentially lead to reduced aligner aesthetics, poorer device adaptation to the teeth, and/or decreased performance, for example.